Un Deseo Navideño
by Miss. Asamiya
Summary: Lo que la magia de la Navidad puede hacer.. se acercan las fiestas amigos!


**Un Deseo Navideño**

**24 de Diciembre **

Un año después de lo sucedido del último torneo KOF XIII, donde Ash traiciona a Saiki y sacrifica su vida para salvar al mundo, muy pocos lo recuerdan...

Era una noche cerrada y tranquila, la luna brillaba en su plenitud, vacilando el cielo de estrellas con su luz, donde cierto pelirrojo caminaba por las largas calles de Southtown con su guitarra sobre su espalda, el joven mientras caminaba encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, el espíritu navideño abundaba en cada hogar decorado con adornos y luces brillantes, podía ver a través de sus ventanas al pasar a cada familia felices celebrando y a los niños correteando de un lado a otro, "el ambiente navideño le ha pegado muy fuerte a todos", pensaba el Yagami con su típica media sonrisa, a él no le importaba la navidad nunca lo había festejado y nunca se preocupo en hacerlo, para él era solo un día mas.

A su paso ignoro a algunos borrachos y mendigos y su caminata lo condujo a un pequeño callejón donde se detuvo y dejo a un lado su instrumento, en ese mismo lugar donde en muchas ocasiones peleo con su eterno rival Kyo Kusanagi, también donde pasaba horas mirando fijamente la luna cambiar de fase, pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores era rojiza, rara vez la veía de ese color.

El se sentía solo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad pero en esta época del año era difícil soportarlo, pero el es culpable de su soledad ya que se ha encargado de mantener a todo el mundo alejado de el con su indiferencia, todos le temían y lo consideraban un Demonio, no por su aspecto sino porque en el pasado fue un asesino, un hombre serio y antisocial, era por ese motivo que no tenia a nadie a su lado.

Una pequeña lágrima cayo por su mejilla, Iori se percato que el estaba llorando, se extraño, era la primera vez que veía una lagrima suya en sus dedos, que equivocado estaba Iori cuando se decía que era un hombre sin sentimientos que no conocía la piedad ni la misericordia, culpaba a su maldita maldición por ser lo que es, en lo que lo convirtió.

Por primera vez deseo que su muerte llegara pronto para acabar con esta agonía que lo asechaba y con ella su maldita existencia.

Que irónica era la vida, sabía que muchos lo envidiaban y deseaban ser como el, pertenecer a una de las familias mas respetadas y temidas, obtener su poder, su prestigio, su vida. Iori sonrió con gracia, pero que ignorante era el que deseaba su vida cuando el haría lo que sea por ser una persona normal, conocer a una joven que le enseñe ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" y tal vez tener su propia familia, el suspiro negando con la cabeza, se resigno a su realidad, eso seria como soñar demasiado.

Un extraño ruido capto su atención y no dudo en ponerse en posición de ataque por si se tratase de un enemigo pero no fue asi, se encontró con una joven de cabello purpura y unos ojos claros color lilas brillantes que lo miraba sin expresión alguna, llevaba puesto un bonito vestido rojo y Iori no pudo evitar admirarla por unos instantes, era hermosa.

— ¿Que quieres? –preguntó fríamente, mientras comenzaba a fumar nuevamente, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Athena, aun así el guitarrista no parecía importarle muy poco de lo que pensara la chica de él.

—Es... que estaba en el bar de Kim y te vi caminar solo y...-respondió ella mas bien lo tartamudeo. —en fin... no quería que estuvieras solo en Navidad

—Eso a ti no te interesa.-respondió él, a lo que ella sonrió, dejándolo a él confundido y pensó que se estaba burlando de el. —No necesito de tu lastima ¡largo!

—Te traje una sorpresa... espero que te guste -dijo ignorando lo dicho

—¿U.. Una… sorpresa? – preguntó el, aun mas sorprendido, no todos los días la amiga de tu rival te trae un obsequio.

—Si**.** –contesto Athena, volteando la mirada mientras sacaba de su bolso una cajita rectangular de color azul oscuro, con un lacito blanco entregándole, este lo tomo arrojando la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo aun desconfiado miraba cada centímetro de la delicada cajita arqueando una ceja. — ¿No lo vas a abrir? – preguntó Athena, el asintió mientras lentamente, retiraba la cinta y abría la caja.

Iori sintió como las lágrimas de sus ojos luchaban por salir, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y sonreía involuntariamente. En la caja se encontraba un medallón de plata grabado el escudo de armas del clan Yagami, con una luna creciente de cristal color rojo, le hicieron recordar a una mujer, se lo había visto puesto en unos de los cuadros de la mansión, ese medallón que creía perdido fue la adorada reliquia especial de su madre. Nunca en toda su vida le habían hecho un regalo tan bello y delicado, nunca habría esperado que su justo ella fuera quien le diera. Sintió como toda la soledad y ese vacío que llevaba en el alma se consumía en un repentino calor que crecía en su pecho y se extendía en todo su ser al ver esa joya.

— ¿don... donde lo sacaste?-pregunto el, saliendo de su transe.

—Mi madre me lo obsequio en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que una vieja amiga se lo había entregado y al ver el sello lo reconocí enseguida... pensé que tenia que ser devuelto -explico ella con una amigable sonrisa

—Era de mi madre... gracias -expreso el devolviéndole la sonrisa

De pronto un estallido de fuegos artificiales iluminó el cielo nocturno con diversos colores y tamaños. La escena era hermosa y los dos observaban con atención el espectáculo en el cielo, mientras que Iori desvía su mirada para verla a ella sin que se dé cuenta a esa niña que logro sacarle una sonrisa , esos ojos lilas brillaban al ver la pirotecnia estallar en el aire llena de ilusiones y sueños, los fuegos artificiales teñía de vivos colores su rostro, y su cabello suelto ondulado que bailaba en compas del severo viento dando una vista agradable, se veía tan encantadora, el siente como un rayo aleja la oscuridad de su mundo.

Iori comenzaba a ver el mundo de manera diferente, no, el mundo donde solo existía el y su objetivo de asesinar a Kyo, pero esa obsesión y la oscuridad en su vida nunca le había permitido apreciar la hermosura de este, aquella sonrisa que comenzó a iluminar su vida, aquellos ojos que lo habían mirado con simpatía en lugar de miedo, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba viéndola y sacude su cabeza a esos pensamientos hacia la chica, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza y no entendía el porqué.

Luego sienten que lo toman de la mano entrelazando a unos finos dedos, le agrado sentir ese tacto y vuelve a mirarla, ella le sonríe dándole entender que no estaba solo.

—Feliz Navidad, Iori

—Feliz Navidad a ti también -le sonrió extrañamente el, una sonrisa jamás vista

Una enorme y llamativa estrella fugaz pasó por delante de la rojiza luna blanqueándola con su luz...

—una estrella... –murmuro sorprendida — ¡pide un deseo! –exclamo emocionada

— ¿que?

—Solo hazlo –dijo suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos colocando una mano sobre su pecho

A Iori le parecía algo tonto aunque no muy convencido hizo lo mismo que ella dejo caer sus parpados y pidió el deseo mas anhelado con todo su ser, momentos después abrió sus ojos al igual que Athena que se notaba feliz, los estrellados fuegos artificiales seguían surcando el cielo

Ellos aun tomados de sus manos volvieron a mirarse y una corriente eléctrica se sintió por todo su cuerpo. Iori podía sentir como ella lo atraía de una manera inexplicable y no dudo en levantar su mano temblante para poder acariciarla, para comprobar que era eso real pero se retracto bajándola rápidamente, su orgullo no se lo permitió.

— Bueno...yo mejor me voy –rompió el silencio ella y con una sonrisa se despidió pero la mano de Iori no se lo permitió y la atrajo con posesión hacia el y lo que vino después no se lo imagino ni en sus sueños, el la estaba besando de una manera tan dulce y a la vez ruda que no pudo contenerse y aun sorprendida siguió con su beso, ese mágico beso que marco su vida.

El la tomo de la cintura pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo sin parar de besarla, era único, era como una adicción de querer probar aun mas de ella y por primera vez sintió un calor extraño en el interior de su pecho. Quería tenerla, poseerla pero no, debía controlarse, aunque parecía ser más difícil que sus ataques de sangre, se detuvo apartándose un poco de ella, quien se notaba confusa y un poco inquieta, no entendía lo sucedido y bajo un poco su mirada y sintió como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

—Iori... yo

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió los brazos fuertes del pelirrojo que la rodeaba con un cálido abrazo, estaba recostada sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y se sentía tan bien, insólitamente bien; sus caricias sobre sus cabellos la reconfortaba y enviaba a ambos a un mundo lleno de paz y luz, donde solo existían solo ellos.

Un sonido de un celular los obligo a separarse, Iori gruño por lo bajo mientras que ella sacaba su celular de su bolso y contestaba rápidamente.

—Si... ¡Ah! lo siento mucho Kaoru, lo olvide por completo... lo se estaré ahí lo prometo –corto la comunicación. —yo... tengo que irme -dijo apenada. —tengo un concierto a beneficio del...

—Hospital publico de Southtown -se adelanto a decir Iori

—pero... ¿como lo sabes?

—Mi banda participara también en ese recital, me deben estar esperando -dijo tomando su guitarra del suelo colocándosela en la espalda, Athena quedo con boca casi abierta, nunca se le había pasado por su mente que Iori participara en una causa tan noble como "Recolectar fondos para un hospital de discapacitados"

—Vaya...

—Podemos ir juntos... si quieres -inquirió el con voz ronca, aun le faltaba aire, ella sonrió enormemente.

— ¡Si! ya veras será una noche estupenda -contesto feliz tomándolo del brazo a él no le pareció molestarle y juntos caminaban bajo las luces de los faroles de la ciudad.

Iori aunque le costaba demostrar se sentía contento al estar cerca de ella, por fin hallo lo que tanto buscaba, esa luz al final del túnel, un nuevo y extraño sentimiento crecía muy dentro de él y le agradaba sentirlo, ahora entendía del porqué de sus fuertes pálpitos y sonrió, había conocido el Amor, junto a ese Ángel, ese fantástico Ángel que cambiaria su vida.

Ella que su corazón saltaba de alegría, después de todo Iori Yagami no era lo que demostraba ser, que su corazón no era frio como el hielo, aunque ella siempre lo supo, solo que hoy lo confirmo y segura de algo estaba... que podría llegar a amarlo como quería.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que sus deseos se cumplieron... el de la cantante "Encontrar al verdadero amor" y el del guitarrista " Ser feliz"

**FIN**

"Esta pareja es tan común en el sentido de que, siempre, detrás de un chico frío y solitario... hay una chica dulce y alegre ¡SON PERFECTOS! *w*" -hermosa Frase de mi amiga Mss. H.O Veela Ishikawa...

Como falta poco para las fiestas espero que les hallan gustado este ONE-SHOT hecho por mi y mi amiga Miya .


End file.
